(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solar panels and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for attaching solar panel straps and structural members on surfaces, including roofs, walls and the ground. Further definition of solar panel straps and structural members may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,814,899 and 8,870,139; and PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US2013/025622 (published as WO 2014/123747); the entire specifications, claims and drawings of which are included in this document by reference.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Solar panels can be of the photovoltaic type, of the thermal type or combinations. They can be installed as is or contained within a frame. Solar panels must be mounted correctly in order to maximize power production and to prevent movement of the panels from the force of wind and, in earthquake prone area, earthquake. The proper solar panel mounting provides stability and the proper directional and latitudinal orientation for the solar array.
Different mounting systems are available depending on whether the modules will be mounted on a roof, a wall, the ground, or a pole. For mounting on a roof or the ground there are ballast mounts, flush mounts (such as Modular IronRidge XRS available from IronRidge in Willits, Calif.) standing seams mounts, and adjustable mounts (such as those available from Unirac in Albuquerque, N. Mex.). These usually include a tilted rack, firmly attached to the substrate surface, on which the modules are firmly mounted; or brackets of at least two different heights, firmly attached to the substrate surface, to which the ends of the modules are firmly attached.
Such systems are heavy and expensive to fabricate and time consuming to install. They also involve penetration of the roof membrane, which has the potential to cause leakage of water. What is needed is a mounting system which is cheaper to fabricate and less time consuming to install. Preferably the improved system can be easily fabricated on site or provided as a kit. The inventor has developed three improvements on the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,814,899 and 8,870,139, and PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US2013/025622.
This inventor has now developed another improvement on the state of the art. This improvement provides a positive mechanical connection of the solar panel mounting system to the roof, without penetrating the membrane. This improvement meets all requirements for structural strength, wind resistance and earthquake resistance. See attached report entitled “STRUCTURAL CALCULATIONS for Forever 21 Project”, which is incorporated in this application by reference.
Development of a solar panel mounting system which is cheaper to fabricate and less time consuming to install represents a great improvement in the field of solar panel mounting and satisfies a long felt need of the solar panel installer and owner.